Having a Healthy Diet (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Have a Healthy Diet is a Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 19, 1990. Plot Tart didn't go on a diet very well because he ate way too much junkfood. That is until Barney & the Backyard Gang learn about healthy diets and do all kinds of healthy stuff. They get a healthy menu with lots of healthy food choices and eat healthy foods. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Tart's Mom (Patty Wirtz) *Tart's Dad (Ringo Starr) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Hagen (Jonah Hill) *Jules (Eric Jacobson) *Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Joan (Anna Cummer) *Dexter (Michael Yarmush) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Leo (Daniel Brochu) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #The Yum Yum Song #Have a Snack! #Snackin' on Healthy Food # # # # # # # Musical Director Trivia *Barney has his Mid 1989-1990 voice and Mid 1989-1990 costume. * *Michael wears the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Campfire Sing Along!". *Hagen wears a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers. *Jules wears a black shirt, green pants, and white sneakers. *Wyman wears a white t-shirt, brown pants, and black sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and the same hairstyle in "Campfire Sing Along". *Luci wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing Along" and the same hairstyle in "Waiting for Santa". *Tart wears a blue collar shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. *Joan wears a purple t-shirt, red shorts, and pink sneakers. And a braided hairstyle. *Dexter wears a bright pink t-shirt, gray shorts, and white shoes. *Heidi wears a white t-shirt, a blue jumper, and red Mary Janes. And straight hair. *Rupert wears a gray sweater, bright blue jeans, and blue sneakers. *Derek wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing Along". *Adam wears the same clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Leo wears an orange t-shirt, black sweatpants, and gray sneakers. *The kids in the Backyard Gang who went on a diet are Michael, Amy, Jules, Wyman, Luci, Joan, Dexter, Rupert, Adam, and Leo. The kids in the Backyard Gang who did not go on a diet are Hagen, Tina, Tart, Heidi, and Derek. Quotes Quote 1: *(we start with Tart in his house laying on the couch) *Tart: Ohhh. I ate too much junkfood. *(Tart's parents come to the living room) *Tart's mom: Hi, Tart. *Tart: Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. How are you? *Tart's dad: We're fine. How are you? *Tart: I'm good. Thanks. Mom, Dad, I ate way too much junkfood. *Tart's mom: What kinds of junkfoods did you eat? *Tart: *Tart's mom: Well, Tart, you have to go on a diet. *Tart's dad: Yeah, you need to eat less and do more exercise. It will make you big and strong. *Tart: Really?! *Tart's mom: Yes. *Tart's dad: You know what you can do. You can do some jogging. Quote 2: *Tart: Hey, guys! I have a wonderful idea. I'll go get Barney so he can come to life. *Wyman: Okay. Why didn't you say so? *(Tart goes to the window to get Barney) *Tart: There. I found him. *Leo: There you have it. *(Tart puts Barney on the chair) *Dexter: So how do you make Barney come to life? *Tart: It's easy. You just close your eyes and wish real hard. *Luci: Okay. We can do that. *(the Backyard Gang close their eyes and wish real hard) *(the magical sparkles appaer on Barney) *(the sound of magical sparkles are heard) *Joan: Wow!! What's happening!!? *Tart: It must be something magical happen! *(Barney giggling) *Backyard Gang: Barney!!! (they all come and hug Barney) *Barney: Hi, kids. *Dexter: Hi, Barney. Nice to see you. *Barney: It's good to see you, too. And what is you name? (looking at Hagen) *Hagen: My name is Hagen. *Barney: Hi, Hagen. I'm glad to meet you. (greets Hagen) So is there something wrong? *Tart: Well, I ate way too much junkfood and I didn't go on a diet. *Barney: Oh. I see. Well, gang, you need to go on a diet. That way, you will be big and strong. *Jules: That's right. *Barney: So what are some things you can do when you go on a diet? *Michael: Well, you should eat less. *Heidi: And do a lot of exercise. *Barney: That's right. So how many of you went on a diet? *Michael, Amy, Jules, Wyman, Luci, Joan, Dexter, Rupert, Adam, and Leo: I do. *Barney: That's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten kids. And you kids who did not go on a diet need to get healthy so you can be big and strong. *Michael: Barney, Amy and I did lots of exercise. *Amy: Yeah, we did a lot of jumping jacks, lots of push-ups, lots of sit-ups, and lots of jogging. *Barney: That is very good exercise you did. Wait to go! *Michael: Thanks, Barney. Quote 3: *Jules: Barney, I have a great idea. Why don't we get a healthy menu. *Rupert: Yeah! And it has lots of heatlhy foods to eat. *Barney: Sure! I can find it by using my magic. *Tina: Oh, you mean the Barney Shake? *Barney: Yes, Tina. Okay now, first I roll my eyes... (he rolls his eyes) ...next I shake my tail... (he shakes his tail) ...and presto! (he uses magic to make the healthy menu appear) *Backyard Gang: Wow!! A healthy menu!! *Barney: Now you have a list of healthy foods you can eat! (giggles) Category:Backyard Gang videos